


Timing is Key

by brit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, dumb boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brit/pseuds/brit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes keeping secrets catches up with you and Stiles and Derek are about to find that out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing is Key

His hands are shaking. He tucks them under his arm so I don’t see, but I know. I take them into mine, trying to steady him. He shakes me off; but his hands do stop. He hates showing weakness. As soon as they do though, his leg is bouncing. I would say he should cut back on the caffeine, try to get him to laugh, but I know joking is something he’s not in the mood for. I also make sure not to make a snide comment about him being rude to me. It’s just not the time. 

“It won’t be _that_ bad,” I tell him. I’m lying of course. He knows it, I know it. It’s a bad lie. I’m just trying to help, but still.

“Stiles, he walked in on us. You didn’t have any pants on! And me…well you know what I was doing,” he hisses at me. I cringe at the horrible flashback to just a few minutes ago. I had gotten the impression from my father that he’d be at the station all night. I invited Derek over to watch Tropic Thunder since he told me he’d never even heard of it and that is the single most horrible thing I have ever heard. But when the movie started, Derek kept interrupting with stupid comments about how stupid the movie was. I was getting so mad at him so I told him to shut up. He laughed and said ‘look at you, trying to act tough.’ Which made us start ‘fighting’ and one thing led to another and soon enough my pants were thrown on the floor and Derek had me pinned to the wall, kissing and biting the back of my neck and shoulders, among other things. My dad walked in as I begun to scream Derek’s name. 

“Yeah, you’re right. We’re dead.” I run my hand over my head, trying to smooth down my disheveled hair. Derek doesn’t look at me; he doesn’t even away from the fireplace mantel he’s been staring at for the past five minutes. It’s weird seeing him like this. The big bad Derek Hale, scared of my dad. I wonder what he’s going to do when my dad comes in. I wonder what my dad is going to do when he finally comes in. He’s been pacing in the kitchen for about ten minutes now. I sit quietly with my hands in my lap, cursing whoever invented a door without a lock on it. 

Finally, after fifteen minutes of torture, my father comes into the living room. Derek goes to stand up, but my dad tells him to stay seated. After all, this isn’t a typical ‘meet the parents’ meeting. No need for formalities. Derek avoids eye contact as he slinks back to his seat. 

My dad positions himself like the soldier he is. Tall, shoulders back, chin out and proud, chest similar to the chin, arms behind his back. He’s standing in front of the fireplace, taking away Derek’s focus spot. Derek’s eyes frantically search for something to latch onto. I wish he would just look at me. 

“So, that was something I was hoping to never see,” my dad begins his speech. I want to burry my head in sand. Derek is probably ready to have a heart attack. For all the things to start with, my dad has to say that.

“Sir—” Derek goes to talk in the lull my father left in between sentences. Dad holds his hand up and shakes his head. 

“Son, let me finish before you speak again, understand?” Derek nods his answer. My face is hot with anger and embarrassment. 

“Dad, look,” I begin. Dad starts to cut me off but I push through. “I’m sorry you had to find out this way but I think Derek and I are more embarrassed than you are. And isn’t that punishment enough?” 

“How long has this,” Dad waves his hand between us, “been going on? I mean…are you two like…in a…re…lation…ship?” It takes all his effort to say it, I can tell. But I can also see his anger start to slowly melt away. I look over at Derek who is so white I think he might be turning transparent. My dad on the other hand is turning a bright shade of pink. But it’s not with anger. I may have been wrong: my dad might be more embarrassed than Derek and me. 

“Six months,” Derek says quietly. My father’s eyes go wide. He’s a detective and he couldn’t piece together mine and Derek’s secret relationship. “Sir,” Derek goes to talk again but pauses to see if it’s safe to talk. Dad doesn’t stop him so he proceeds, his normal, confident tone coming back. “I know what you saw was shocking, to say the least, and I’m very sorry from keeping it from you, but I love your son. And I will not apologize for that.” He finally takes his eyes off my dad and looks at me. Now my eyes go wide. 

Derek and I have a fairly normal relationship. My friends know about us, and if Derek had friends they’d probably know too, but we’ve kept it from my dad. It’s not that I thought my dad would be against it or anything, I just knew he’d react the exact way he did react. So we’ve kept it a secret from him. We go to the movies and out for pizza—sometimes my friends tag along too, Derek never minds— and I go to his loft and we watch TV and drink beer (he doesn’t like when I take one from the fridge but he never says no) and when Scott’s over we all play video games. We’re a normal couple. We’re a normal couple that’s never said ‘I love you’ to each other though. So I’m a little thrown for a loop. 

“Derek, could I have a moment with my son?” Dad motions for me to come into the kitchen with him. Still in shock and not sure of how I manage to get up without falling back down, I pull myself up and follow him. 

“Stiles,” he puts his hand on my shoulder and stares at me for a long time before saying anything else. Just my name and then silence. To be honest, it starts to freak me out and I’m about to walk away. But he finally finishes his sentence. “I’m sorry for not knocking.” His hand drops off my shoulder than he walks back into the living room where Derek is. Derek finally stands up. He towers over my father. It’s weird seeing them talking like a normal dad-to-son’s-boyfriend conversation if that’s even a normal thing in the first place. I walk back into the living room just as my father finishes saying something to Derek. I walk up to Derek as my dad is walking away. 

“What did he tell you?” I ask nervously. I’m afraid that he said something that will make me want to kill myself even more. But Derek just kind of shakes his head and laughs.

“He told me that my shirt’s been inside out this entire time.” I look at Derek and sure enough the seams of his shirt are showing and the tag is sticking up. We both start to laugh. Then his words from a few minutes ago pop into my head. I stop laughing and look at him, my best serious face I can muster. 

“So? You, uh, love me?” Derek stops laughing. 

“Yes.” My heart falters for a second. I did not expect him to answer with such certainty. I was excepting him to take it back, blame it on the moment, something, anything, other than confirm it. 

“I love you too,” I find myself saying without even thinking about it. It comes so naturally that I didn’t even have to think ‘do I love him?’ because I think I’ve known for a while. I look behind me, making sure my dad is gone, then I pull him close and kiss him with everything I got. 

 


End file.
